Warm Memories
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Barnaby is staying the night at Kotetsu's place to celebrate Christmas. Barnaby can't help but wonder why he feels so comfortable there, it feels like home. But the townhouse is nothing like home, so why does he feels this way? Another of my lovey-dovey one shots.


Warm Memories

My first "Tiger and Bunny" story!

It takes place at Christmas but it's not very Christmasy in feel. I have a theory that while Barnaby is a Christian, Kotetsu is probably a Buddhist. Therefore, the setting is Kotetsu's townhouse but there are no decorations, but he has a fireplace now.

Bit of nag author note at the end but knowing first aid is important.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Barnaby smiled as he set down the last of his things in the bathroom he shared with his love. When Kotetsu saw he didn't have any clothing with him (most of Barnaby's clothes are already at Kotetsu's place) he teased Barnaby by hinting he should move in already. Barnaby said with a sad face:

"I'm not ready."

"Are you sure? We love each other, we are always together. You are here more than your own place because you say it's nice and cozy, though your place suits your style."

"It does but there is something about your home…I just like it."

Kotetsu hugged him and sent his boyfriend upstairs to put his things away.

Now that Barnaby is finished unpacking he stepped in the bedroom. He looked around the room. It was a typical room found in most middle class homes. There was nothing in the room that reminded him of home. Not the place he lived in now, (though that was also true) no he always thought of his childhood home. His parents were very well to do. Rich. A finely appointed home with everything a child could desire. How can Kotetsu's house remind Barnaby of his childhood? He looked at the bed and the soft pillows and white sheets and remembered his parent's bed. Barnaby's eyes widened and he sucked in his breath. Suddenly he made the connection. Cuddling in this bed with his lover, the feeling of comfort, security, and love; that was the same feelings he had in the past when he cuddled with his parents in their bed and they read stories together. Barnaby smiled a contented smile.

He flipped open his phone and found the number for the man who wanted to sublet his apartment. It was late in the evening on Christmas Eve, but why not?

"He can consider it a Christmas present." Barnaby thought

"Hello? Mr. Campbell? This is Barnaby Brooks Jr. Yes, I'm fine. I decided to accept your offer. You're welcome. Yes, we can get together after the holiday and make our arrangements then. Ok. You can take possession on January 1st. Yes, Merry Christmas to you too. Yes. Goodbye."

Barnaby felt relief when it was done. From now on Kotetsu's home is Barnaby's home. He felt so happy and hurried to the stairs, he couldn't wait to tell his boyfriend he was moving in.

On the stairs he paused Kotetsu was in the living room fussing with the fireplace. Barnaby looked at his lover and felt filled with love. Kotetsu was wearing a denim shirt and jeans, the outfit he got into the habit of wearing back in his hometown. He was bent over lighting the fire, Barnaby admired his ass. A flame licked Kotetsu's hand.

"Ouch!" Kotetsu pulled his hand away and cradled it.

"Oh! Kotetsu!" Shouted Barnaby as he rushed over to his lover.

"Kotetsu! Are you all right?"

Kotetsu showed his hand, his pinky was a little red.

"Oh." Barnaby took his hand and kissed it.

"Bunny, I'm ok it's just a little scorched."

Barnaby held the injury to his cheek.

"Kotetsu you're so precious to me. I love you."

Kotetsu melted at that statement.

"Aw Bunny, I love you too."

He turned his hand around and kissed Barnaby's hand.

"Help me with the guard, and then I need to run cold water over the burn for ten minutes, which can be tedious, so, come with me and keep me company."

"Ok I have to tell you something anyway."

They put the guard in place in front of the fire.

"Judging by the look on your face, I bet its good news."

"It is very good news."

They entered the bathroom holding hands.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Kotetsu has a very minor burn, but no matter how minor the burn you should keep it in cold water for a full ten minutes. Trust me it pays to stay still the whole time or you end up doing it again. Cold running water or plunge the affected area in a cold water bath. Why ten minutes? Because it takes that long for the brain to shut off the pain and heat sense at the source.

Sorry for the preachy author note but I have read some bad advice in other fan fictions, and as a teacher I feel it would be irresponsible of me to say nothing. I do recommend a CPR/First Aid class to everyone.

Mazaki-sensei


End file.
